Devious Creed
by Otion
Summary: what if creed was smarter then people give him credit for, and all he wanted was a rock with eyes glued to it? Ok, it's not so great and I wrote it quick, something to read.


Creed is standing in the break room eating a salad from a plastic container that is clearly marked DWIGHT. "Excuse me what do you think you're doing?" Dwight blurts out as he comes bursting into the break room. "Why hello Andy." Creed calmly replies with a smile. "I'm not Andy, I'm Dwight." Dwight says with anger in his voice "And that is has my name on it, which means it belongs to me." Creed looking confused holds up the container. "Well, would you look at that." sounding amazed "I thought that was the company that made this fine product!" Dwight stares for a moment, "Of course it's good I buy only the best when it comes to storing food.. Spoiled food is a waste of money."

"I couldn't agree more," Creed says setting the plastic container down. "You're a very smart man, Dwight. I'm sorry for this misunderstanding, I forgot my lunch and I was starving, I might of even passed out. So thank you Dwight you saved my life, and I'll never forget it."

Dwight, with a confused expression he looks from Creed to the empty container. "Yeah, no problem."

Creed starts to walk out of the break room, but then turns around. "I owe you Dwight." Creed says before walking out the door. Dwight stares at the container before asking himself "But what can I eat?"

_a few days later_

Dwight is sitting at his desk working on his computer, behind Creed approaches. "Hey Dwight," he says holding out a paper bag "Thank you for the other day, enjoy." Dwight grabs the bag "It was my pleasure." Creed pauses "But now I don't know what I'm going to eat, I'm hungry as a bear." Dwight spins around in his chair towards his desk "Impossible." he replies pulling out a sandwich from the bag. He doesn't notice the side of the bag has STANLEY written on it. He starts to eat, when all of a sudden a loud voice from behind him makes him abruptly stop. Stanley comes charging out of the break room right towards Dwight. "What do you think you're doing Dwight? Don't you see it's marked Stanley? Have you lost your mind, did you change your name? I don't go around eating your lunch!" Stanley yells, as Dwight stands up looking shock and tries to respond, "I... it's a... Creed told.." pointing at Creed.

"Is Creed eating my lunch? Is Creed eating my lunch? No, but I know who is going to buy me lunch! Is that clear?"

Dwight looking terrified "Yes"

"Now go get me something to eat, and it BETTER be something I like! What kind of man eats another mans lunch! Jim wouldn't eat my lunch, even Michael wouldn't eat my lunch." Jim looks up at Dwight "It's true I wouldn't." You can't see Michael but you can hear him in his office, "That's pretty low." Stanley stares at Dwight who quickly looks at Creed. Creed raises his eyebrows "Maybe next time you'll be kind enough to hold the door open for people."

_FLASH BACK TO SEVERAL DAY EARLIER _

_Dwight is walking into the building with Creed right behind him. Dwight opens the door just wide enough for him to slid into the building, which leaves Creed standing in front of the door_

Stanley points to the door and Dwight sprints towards the office door..

Creed spins around and looks at Meredith, "I don't like teaching lessons, Mary Beth. But it's the only way I know. I used to take my dad's truck when my parents went to bed, and when I came home one night my dad jumped in front of the me, and I hit him. I thought he was dead for 5 years, and I didn't drive a car for 10. Tough love." Meredith stares at him, and then turns towards her desk and opens a drawer and pulls out a stapler. She turns back to Creed and hands him the stapler. Creed smiles and says "Oh I was wondering where this went."

_later in the day_

_Creed has his coat in one hand and the stapler in the other. He walks over to him holding up the stapler "This was the first thing I ever owned" Jim looks confused "When did you buy it?" _

"_I stole it sometime ago," Creed says "Goodnight!"_

_Jim stares at his computer screen which is turned off and waits for Creed to leave. He looks at Pam and says "I took some post-its from his desk once." Pam starts to stand up and tosses him a fresh still packaged post-it notes. Jim walks over to his desk and sets it down., followed by Kevin who puts a rock with eyes glued to it, Oscar lays USB cable on the desk, Andy switches his chair with Creed's, and Angela who looks around and returns a magnifying glass._


End file.
